Lágrimas de un chico solitario
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: ¿Porque las lágrimas no salían de sus ojos? ¿Que significado tenía su padre en su vida? Haru ya no sabía en que pensar después de presenciar la muerte de su padre. Sólo ese día de dejaria caer, sólo seria ese día.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _Como estoy volviendo a leer el manga, no puedo evitar llorar con todo lo que pasa. En especial cuando vi como el padre de Haru lo protegió dando su vida para que su hijo sobreviviera a todo lo que había caído de la Torre._**

 ** _Lloré como nunca a la partida de Gale, fue triste que después de mucho querer reunirse sucediera eso, es triste pero al final, Haru volvió a sonreír con la promesa de seguir todos los caminos._**

 ** _¡Me encanta este manga!_**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Rave Master no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Era imposible olvidar lo que sus ojos habían presenciado. Había esperado toda una vida para volver a encontrarse con su muy extraviado y perdido padre Gale Glory.

Y aunque la manera en la que se habían reencontrado no fue lo mejor, estuvo feliz de verlo y pelear a su lado, protegiendo su espalda como él lo estaba haciendo con lo suya. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que ambos se parecían?

Ni el lo hubiera creído. Era feliz por ese corto período, aunque le había dolido escuchar aquellas horribles historias y el origen de la familia, podía perdonarle porque se nada le culpaba. ¿Como podía culpar al padre que tanto ansiaba conocer?

Era tan noble que su corazón no se permitía encerrarse en aquel agujero. Y al final habían ganado, todo iba bien hasta que hubo una explosión en aquella torre. Agradecía que Elie, la chica que su padre decía que era su novia y el negaba aunque admitía que era, no linda pero si sexi, tenían que correr por su vida gracias a la ayuda de Let.

Sin embargo caer para salvar a su padre y pensar en la manera de no rendirse empezaba agotarlo, si fuerza se había ido gracias a la pelea pero lo que nunca iba a olvidar, era la manera en la que su padre decidió protegerlo.

Decidió cubrirlo con su propio cuerpo de toda piedra y demás que caía a ellos, peleaba con su padre, no quería que eso pasará sin cuando apenas se conocían. Pero la decisión de Gale por proteger a su hijo era más fuerte. No podía ver morir a su hijo por lo que daría su vida por él.

Y así es como se encontraba Haru, viendo al infinito mientras frente a el sólo se encontraba la tumba que había hecho para su padre. El collar con el que hacía juego era lo único que se mantenía ahí.

¿Porque las lágrimas no podían salir? Ni el mismo podía comprenderlo. Habia pensado que era porque no lo conocia, no tenia conocimientos de él y nunca imagino que su estúpido padre estuviera con vida. Tal vez era porque sólo lloraba con las personas más importantes para el.

¿Que lugar tenía su padre en su vida?

Para su suerte Elie había llegado a su lado, agradecía que le cambiará el ánimo muy rápido, probablemente le regresaba el favor que normalmente el hacia. Sin embargo, el rostro que la chica le mostraba, podía entender todas y cada una de las emociones y una de ellas era la más notoria, la tristeza.

La chica lloraba y el no ¿Irónico? Sólo tal vez, ella no tenia familia y podía sentir el dolor de los demás, ya no sabía en que más pensar y en algún momento quería rendirse.

 **-No deberías contenerte Haru, los chicos también pueden llorar**

Las palabras mágicas para que de sus ojos salieran las lágrimas. Fue por protección que se lanzó a los brazos de Elie, necesitaba tener el calor de otra persona o muy pronto iba a destrozarse más.

 **-¡Quiero a mi padre! ¡Quiero volver a ver a mi padre! ¡Quiero a mi padre!**

Por un momento volvió a ser aquel pequeño niño que necesitaba de su padre, cada que lloraba cuando su hermana hablaba de él, no podía negar los celos que sentía y ahora que sabía como era, lo necesitaba en su vida más que nada.

Sentía las dulces y cálidas caricias de Elie a su cabello, fue probablemente ese día en el que se dio cuenta lo solitario que había estado por mucho tiempo. Sabía que tenía a su hermana y el pueblo de la Isla Garage, ellos eran su familia pero siempre había algo hueco en su corazón.

Y eso era sus padres, no tenia a alguien con quien compartir sus secretos o sus anécdotas, no tenia a nadie y nunca había reconocido que estaba sólo hasta ese momento en él que su padre estaba muerto.

 **-Por favor Elie** -Alzó su mirada cansada, las lágrimas aún salían de sus ojos y su cuerpo temblaba **-Permíteme estar un poco así, prometo que mañana estaré bien sólo...**

 **-Adelante Haru...** -Elie abrió sus brazos y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro **-Aquí estaré para ti Haru, sólo por hoy puedes llorar todo lo que quieras y aquí estare con los brazos abiertos**

Haru no resistió más y la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, cerró sus ojos y los gritos salían de si. Como habia prometido, se dejaria caer solo por ese día, sólo necesitaba ese día y al siguiente volvería ser fuerte, volvería a sonreír y volvería a ser un chico despreocupado.

Sólo lloraria, sacaría las lágrimas que todo ese tiempo había estado escondiendo. Las lágrimas de un chico solitario.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _La muerte de Gale fue el inicio de muchas cosas en Rave, lloré como nunca y me alegro la manera en la que Haru tomo las cosas con lágrimas y tranquilidad. Espero que les gustó lo que escribí._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Miércoles 6 de Diciembre de 2017_**


End file.
